


(Д – One Coffee, Sugar – (Д

by Sparcina



Series: How Frostiron Could Have Started [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Tony Stark, Barista AU, Barista!Loki, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Frostiron Reverse Bang 2017, Hair Washing, Kissing, M/M, Mortal!Loki, Oral Sex, Pining Tony, Resolved Sexual Tension, Snarky Jarvis, Typical banter between grey moralists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: Earth was a safe place again, and Tony was more than happy to give shitty mornings the title of mightiest villains around. He’d just found a new coffee shop around the corner, his teammates respected the man behind the suit, and the asshole who had thrown him out of his own window was dead… or should be, Tony thought in dismay, as he stared at the God of Mischief behind the counter."I thought you were dead."Loki arched an eyebrow, handing out a latte to an old lady whosmiledat him."You just stole my line, Stark."Barista AU





	1. New Taste, Old Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> The Coffeshop!AU somebody asked for. The fabulous [DRAWING](http://tonystarkfucksaround.tumblr.com/post/159618748049/my-contribution-for-frostiron-reverse-bang-2017-i) and banner for this fic were done by the talented [Aurrus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurrus). They are so wonderful, большое спасибо !
> 
> *The little cups on each side of the title are me using the Russian alphabet in a fit of creativity. Don’t mind me.*

As far as Tony Stark was concerned, there was nothing like good sex to cure insomnia. Getting a willing man to straddle him for the night made up for quite a few things, including (but not restricted to) endless piles of paperwork, business meetings with goldfish in human form, and the general disaster that was his life. One week ago, he would have sworn it was the only thing worth dealing with an alarm clock. 

Then he discovered The Jewel. A true gem, really: their coffee was brewed to his ridiculously high standards and tasted divine without sugar, milk, or whatever else people put in their coffee to hide the original taste.  

Tony didn’t miss cock so much when he had _that_ down his throat, and everything Pepper threw at him, including (but not restricted to, again) orders and complains, merely annoyed him instead of sending him back to his lab for a week or two. 

His life was looking up. After the disaster that had been the Chitauri Invasion, he had started an unhealthy collection of nightmares and former bad habits (read: drinking), to the point where Pepper had to leave him to knock some sense back into his thick skull. However, the shock of their separation had only driven him further down the road of alcoholism and one-night-stands. His fellow Avengers were worried for him, but they couldn’t do much if he didn’t want their help in the first place. Help yourself first and all that.  

Help had showed up one morning in the shape of a latte. 'The Jewel', really? Tony had grimaced at the name, still nursing a massive headache from his latest hangover. Things couldn’t get any worse if coffee became part of the equation, right? 

They could get much, much better, though.  

 **OoO**  

Tony pushed the door open, mouth already watering at the sensuous smell that permeated the place. God, he was _so_ lucky: the coffee shop was not only a mere two blocks away from his private SI offices, but it was also open around the clock. What more could a man ask for?   

“Hi!” 

The red-haired teenager working morning shifts at The Jewel was busy sweeping the floors, but she still took the time to wave at him with a smile. Tony was pretty sure she didn’t know who he was, and it was some relief to see a genuine smile directed his way.  

“Hi yourself. Don’t break your back now, please. This place needs you.” 

The girl was crouched in front of a table, twisted in an unhealthy position to get at some improbable dirty spot. She tutted at Tony.  

“Don’t you worry and go get your coffee, mister.” 

“Ordering around, huh? I like it.” 

The girl blushed. Tony had to laugh; this morning was very fine indeed. The Earth was a safe place again, and he was more than happy to give shitty mornings the title of mightiest villains around. He’d just found a new coffee shop around the corner, his teammates respected the man behind the suit, and the asshole who had thrown him out of his own window was dead… or should be, Tony thought in dismay, as he stared at the God of Mischief behind the counter. 

“What the fuck is he doing here?” 

He didn’t notice he’d said that out loud until the girl shot him a worried glance. 

“Are you ok, mister?” 

Tony felt himself go cold. He had every right to. What the _fuck_ was that _asshole_ doing in New York two years after his wasted invasion?  

 “I said, what is he doing here?”  

He’d snarled, but the coffee shop was too noisy, people too busy, to notice the man losing his cool near the entrance. Must be the sunglasses. A real disguise, that.  

“That’s our new barista,” the red-hair replied carefully. 

“Who?” 

The girl went to cross her arms and stopped mid-motion. “He’s really good,” she said with a hint of hesitation, and oh, was that defensiveness? How wonderful. “He’s also a very… private person.” 

Yep, that was definitively defensiveness. Loyalty. Fuck. Tony’s whole body tensed. 

“I just bet he is.”  

“Mister…” 

There was no way in hell Tony was waiting for the line-up to clear before getting that familiar face intimately acquainted with his fists. Repeatedly. He was going to hurl the snarky bastard against a wall and knock him off, was going to kick his mad smile until it shattered, was going to... 

Loki hadn’t noticed him yet. One delicate eyebrow arched, he was talking with another employee behind the counter while heating up some milk. Tony couldn’t quite trust his eyes: he had never seen the God of Mischief in anything else than Asgardian leather clothes, and now here he was, wearing black pants and a plain white shirt, and an honest-to-god apron, with the name of the shop embroidered over his chest in curvy letters. His black hair was loosely tied up, highlighting the sharp planes of his face.  

For a while, Tony just watched as those long fingers (the very same fingers which had throttled him before shoving him suitless through reinforced glass) played about the coffee machine. This had to be a costume, an illusion. A set-up. As soon as he saw Tony, Loki would change back to his horny self and magic some kind of blade to drive through his arc reactor with the dramatic flourish he was so fond of. 

Well, Tony thought sourly, he’d just have to make sure the element of surprise was on his side.  

“Never mind,” he told the girl in barely contained anger. “And stay back, sweetie; wouldn’t want you to get hurt in the crossfire.” 

“The crossfi… wait!” 

He strode towards the counter without a care for the annoyed expression on the other customers’ faces, jumped over the counter at Loki, and fisted a hand on that white shirt to better back him against the wall.  

“What…” 

Green eyes widened, before narrowing ominously. Tony adjusted his grip on that throat until Loki started to gasp. It was nice to have the upper hand, for once.  

“I thought you were dead,” he gritted between his teeth.  

“You just stole… my line, Stark.” 

Tony leaned closer, until there wasn’t an inch free between their bodies. His whole strength had gone to his right arm, to his fingers now wrapped against a long, pale neck that twisted like a living thing. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how warm milk had splashed over Loki’s fingers, meddling with his skin.  

Tony ignored the shocked gasps in the crowd and _pushed_. Loki wheezed as his toes left the floor. 

“What is it, Reindeer Games? Lost your strength somewhere?” 

Something was wrong. Loki was a god. He looked thin and light but damn, he shouldn’t be that thin and light, and so easy to threaten. There was something wrong here, because while Tony worked out, he was nowhere as strong as a god without the suit. 

Loki’s face was already turning red, green eyes bulging. The god tried to speak, fingers clawing aimlessly at his wrists, but he could only keen as Tony dug the tender skin further. Loki was so very light. Every attempt to push back was pathetic at best.  

A sixth sense alerted Tony to another presence at his back. He blocked the hand aimed for his shoulder. The other guy (brave or stupid, Tony couldn’t decide yet) stumbled backwards, taking with him the next customer intent on rescuing the barista.  

Enough was enough. 

“I asked you a question!”  

Spit slid down Loki’s cheek. A tight smile curled up those thin, lying lips. 

“You didn’t… ask. Mer… ely declared.” 

“Fuck you, asshole! Why are you here? Answer me!” 

It took Tony a moment to realize that nobody could possibly explain anything in that strong a chokehold. He let go of Loki, resisting the urge to kick him in the ribs as the other dropped to his knees and winced, hands on the bruising marks at his throat.  

Shouts erupted in the coffee shop, familiar voices barked orders, but Tony was too caught up in their little exchange to let his teammates distract him. 

“So?” 

Loki inhaled sharply. In manhandling him, Tony had torn part of his shirt, revealing an expanse of whiteness. There, too, warm milk dotted the pale skin. For some reason he couldn’t quite fathom, Tony had to fight the urge to wash it clean. 

“Do not fear for your precious realm, Stark.” 

Tony kneeled to be of a level with Loki and grabbed a shoulder. Wiry muscles, delicate, easy to break, his calculating mind supplied. And then another thought struck him, much more disturbing. 

“Are you _human_?”  

“That reputation of yours must be overrated if it took you that long to figure it out.” 

Tony’s hand itched for a blow. The need for answers, though, required patience, which wasn’t his forte. Inhale, exhale… 

“And why, prey tell, did Alldaddy strip you of your powers? Because it’s obvious he’s the one who gave you that… punishment.” 

Loki’s eyes clouded with resentment. “He calls it poetic justice.” 

Tony rose to his feet; Natasha was getting closer, and she would probably like a piece of Loki herself, if Clint’s harsh glares were anything to go by. Tony could be a real gentleman if he wanted to. 

“There’s nothing poetic about you, Reindeer Games.” 

 **OoO**  

That particular debrief was horrible, and turned downright nasty when Thor showed up, a violent storm in tow. Even Furry had fidgeted (and Furry never fidgeted, for obvious reasons) as the God of Thunder explained that yes, his brother was back on Earth, but not with more convoluted scheming. According to him, the Allfather _had_ stripped Loki of his godly powers, and sent him back Earth as a punishment. 

“He is not to be detained in your palace,” Thor had concluded with a thunderous growl. 

Tony had wanted very much to correct Thor’s use of ‘palace’, but Fury had been faster. 

“What if he decides to wreak havoc in spite of his new humanity?”  

Thor had smiled at Furry, almost gentle. Tony had wanted to find the nearest hole and curl inside it, because Thor never used that sort of smile; Loki did. 

“This is the Allfather’s decision. You would do well to remember who I am, Director.” 

And that had been the end of it. Tony had gone back to the Tower with the other Avengers and declined a nightly debate over the new human resident of Earth. He needed a drink, and at least forty-eight hours of work uninterrupted by paperwork, grumpy Steves, furious Furrys or… Loki. 

Loki was a problem, Tony thought as he hammered away his fury on a thick sheet of metal. He was in no mood for delicate work, so hammers and twisted metal parts it was.  

“Sir, Mr. Rogers wants to see…” 

“And I don’t, so just ignore him.” 

Five minutes later, it was Bruce’s turn to knock. Tony instructed Jarvis to close the blinds and set on forgetting how and why a human Loki was now roaming the streets of New York. 

 **OoO**   

He managed to avoid The Jewel for two days. His abstinence in the perfect coffee department didn’t improve his already sour mood, so when he finally exited his work shop, snarling at the cracks in the floor and genuinely confused as to why he felt ready to break half of the Tower, everybody kept their distances. 

Tony answered his phone on the first ring.  

“Yes, Pepper, I’m on my way.” 

Silence at the other end of the line. Surprise? Disapproval? Probably a little bit of both. 

“Yeah, well, I was not feeling too sociable lately. It was better to keep away from our investors until I felt more polite, no?” 

“Oh, Tony…” He pictured Pepper tuck a strand of hair behind an ear. She always did that when she felt sorry for him. Shit. Was he sorry for himself, too? “Does it have anything to do with somebody’s… return?” 

“Whatever makes you think that?” Tony replied way too smoothly.  

“I will have your favorite coffee waiting at the reception.” 

“Don’t bother. That’s nice and all, but I will grab one on the way.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“Positive.” And intrigued, curious, fearful, excited…  

He hung up after a quick reassurance that yes, he was _fine_ , and crossed the street to The Jewel. He wasn’t too sure what he expected, but it wasn’t the red-haired teenager blocking his way. 

He huffed in exasperation. “I’m running late, sweetie. And I need my coffee.” 

The girl crossed her arms and just glared at him. Tony would have been proud of that glare if it wasn’t directed his way. 

“Do you know who I am?” 

“I don’t care if you’re the President of the Universe, _mister_. I work here, and so does Loki, and when you hurt one of us, you hurt all of us… and we don’t let bad people in, so. I’d say you’re the one who ought to move.” 

Ouch, that hurt. Didn’t that girl know who Loki was? Sure, he was human now, but he still looked the same, even wearing that ridiculous apron. 

“Weren’t you around two years ago during the Chitauri’s invasion? This guy,” he said sharply, pointing Loki, “led that fucking invasion.” 

The girl looked at him as if he was the one being unreasonable. 

“What invasion? What are ‘Chitauri’?” 

He did not notice it when Loki left the counter. Suddenly, he was standing behind his colleague (weird; the Loki he knew didn’t do the colleague thing), a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked perfectly at ease, even if she still looked daggers at Tony. Well, so much for caring about strangers. 

“Do let him in, Amelia. He’s very stubborn, that one.” 

Tony didn’t need to be told twice.  

“If you hurt him again, I will punch you myself!” the girl, Amelia, called after him. 

“Charming.” 

Loki didn’t reply as he led Tony behind the counter. There were two doors down the small corridor at the back of the shop; Loki unlocked the one to the right and strode in, apparently waiting for Tony to follow. 

“Must be maddening, not being able to use magic,” Tony remarked as Loki shoved the key back in his pocket. 

Loki’s whole body tense. Tony didn’t try to hide his smirk as the former god pulled an old wooden chair and sank down, looking positively tired. And yearning. Oh, but Tony knew that look. He’d seen it often enough in the mirror. 

A soft sigh broke the silence. “I believe you have questions, Stark.” 

“Oh, but I do. First thing first, Reindeer Games: how comes nobody recognizes you?” 

“I was wiped from human’s memory.” 

That simple. That… Wait a minute. “Are you saying I’m not human?“

"You should not remember either.” Loki reached for something behind his back, and too many dives through the window (one was already too many) prompted Tony into action. 

“Relax, Stark. I can’t hold a weapon.” Loki looked weary. He adjusted the strings holding at his neck. Tony crossed the room, intent on keeping Loki away from any funny business. He couldn’t trust mere words, of course.  

They were so close their noses brushed. Loki smelled like dark roasted coffee and spices, and something uniquely _other_ that twisted something in his chest. Tony inhaled deeply, telling himself he was trying to decide if human-Loki was any different from god-Loki. He was gathering information, that was all. Scientists did it all the time.  

“Can’t hold a weapon, huh?” He pushed Loki back, because he could. The shove lacked in force, but still the other stumbled backwards, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.  

“You want to hit me, don’t you?” Tony was good at provoking people; Pepper could testify to that. “Do your worst, _Loki_.” But Loki still didn’t retaliate, back stiff and mouth reduced to an angry line. “What is it, are you afraid, now that you’re human? Why are you here anyway?” 

“To make amends,” Loki spat. He was kind of impressive when he was angry. “Isn’t it obvious, Stark?” 

“Not really, to be honest. You murdered thousands of people, and Big Daddy just sent you back here?” 

“As a mortal.” It was clear in Loki’s eyes that he wanted to spit, but also that he didn’t wish for Tony’s hands to threaten his windpipe again. He made some noise in the back of his throat, which for some reason tampered down Tony’s anger. 

“Why here?” 

“Why here, why human, why, why, why?” Loki drawled. “Don’t you have anything better to do?” 

“I could throttle you.” 

Here they went again. It was kind of pathetic, even Tony could admit that much. Yet it did nothing to ease his temper. He craved that particular brand of coffee, damn it, and he wanted to tie down this new mortal Loki and throw at him the hundreds of questions that his presence had brought to mind. Throwing things sounded really good right about now. 

He lifted his sunglasses, leveling a considering look at his new project. 

“I think this conversation would go a lot smoother if I had some caffeine first, princess.” 

 **OoO**  

 _Not_ avoiding The Jewel was also a recipe for disaster… as was the exact blend Loki brewed to make his latte in the morning. In all his life of a coffee addict, Tony had never tasted anything as good. He had taken on setting his alarm clock ten minutes earlier just so he could savor the drink a little longer before his meetings started. Pepper sure as hell couldn’t understand why he kept showing up earlier every time. 

“Tony, is everything all right?” 

Tony made a face above his cup of latte, delicious whipped milk smeared on his upper lip. “Yeah, sure.” 

Pepper didn’t look convinced one bit. “You know, the law of entropy should force you to arrive later and later as time goes on, not the opposite. Unless I never really understood physics?”  

“Oh, you get physics all right, Pepper, trust me.” It’s just that Loki’s coffees were magic, even if the guy himself didn’t have a single drop of it in his blood anymore. Tony knew better than to voice that out loud, though; he had appearances to maintain. 

He didn’t know why he really kept showing up at The Jewel. Sure, the coffee was heaven, but surely that wasn’t reason enough to kick himself out of bed every morning?  

Loki was still an asshole. He was a witty, brilliant, snarling asshole that brightened his mornings all the more for it. Caffeine and banter proved a heady fix he couldn’t get enough of. It took him some time to realize that it was _Loki’s_ banter, even more so than his magical-yet-not-magical latte, that motivated him in the morning. 

Now, that kind of realization would have been fine if Tony hadn’t started wondering about all the other ways Loki could get him up (and off) in the morning. _That_ had led to quite a dent in his alcohol private cabinet. Jarvis hadn’t been too happy about it, and neither have been Pepper, Steve, and Bruce, but he had needed to drink himself into a stupor. Every sane person who realized they had a thing for the former God of Mischief went through a breakdown of some kind. It was only natural. 

So he kept showing at The Jewel. Apparently, Loki worked morning shifts, because he was always behind the counter when Tony came by, be it at five thirty or ten. For someone who had never kept a regular schedule in all his life, this coffee break in the morning came damn close to what Pepper had tried to show him over the course of their relationship. 

It looked like Loki was the one and only constant in his very variable life.  

                                                            


	2. Old Taste, New Lover

“The usual, you annoying human?” 

“Must I remind your Insufferable Highness that he’s mortal as well?” 

Loki smirked and proceeded to prepare that heavenly latte. For once, Tony didn’t try to annoy him. Albeit it was fun watching Loki struggle with the desire to punch him and his inability to act upon said desire, he simply enjoyed basking in Loki’s presence. Not that he would ever tell him. Not that it was really in Loki’s presence that he was basking anyway. It was just… the general atmosphere. Yes, that must be it. The delicious smell of freshly brewed coffee... and Amelia’s smiles, which were still a little forced.  

“You look like hell,” the former god remarked as he handed him his latte. The whipped milk formed a swirl on top. Tony darted his tongue to lick it, and couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him as Loki’s eyes zeroed on his mouth.  

“I haven’t got much sleep in a while, ok?”  

He winced even as he let out the harsh retort. They were civil now, Loki and he. There was no reason to go back to their initial adversity, especially now that he had that wonderful coffee soothing the walls of his throat.  

“Ah, sensitive this morning, are we?” Loki shook his head, laughing with such mischievous glee that the only other customer, a man in his mid-forties, quickly took a reflexive step back.  

“You’re frightening away your loyal customers, you know.” 

“They all come back in the end.” 

“Do they?” 

Loki’s eyes locked with his. “You do, at any rate.” 

“Well, I could hardly go through my mornings without coffee and that mouth of yours.” 

Tony probably felt more surprise at his words than Loki did. He wished he could take it all back, or at the very least the last four incriminating words, but Loki was already smiling at him, and if that wasn’t a seductive expression right there, he didn’t know what was.  

Tony licked his lower lip, not quite sure if he should run for his life or just grab Loki by the collar to ravish him on the spot. He’d always had the exhibitionist streak.   

“My, my, you are quite honest with your desires this morning, pet.” 

It was probably the ‘pet’ that did it. Tony dropped some change on the counter and turned away. He swore he could feel those green eyes on his back all the way to his penthouse.  

He didn’t run. He _didn’t._  

  **OoO**  

He spent the next seventy-two hours hidden away in his workshop. He had relieved Steve of his priority codes after the third time the Captain had interrupted him during a delicate operation involving explosives, engines, and danger with a capital D.  

“I can’t hear the goddamn music, Jarv.” 

He could swear the AI sighed, even if Tony had never programmed him to do so. Sass was definitively a permanent fixture in his life… which reminded him of Loki, which reminded him of why, exactly, he was attempting to quiet his reflections with explosives.  

“I believe you should rest, Sir.” 

Tony ignored the advice. Years of practice, Pepper had once told him. 

“Please tell me there’s some alcohol left.” 

“I’m afraid you have emptied the cabinet, Sir.” 

Tony huffed. “I certainly did not, you piece of lying hardware.” 

But there was no more alcohol in his private cabinet, so Tony went back to engineering. It was better than thinking. Than feelings. He never, never wanted to think about feelings again. The last time he had indulged in that bullshit, he’d hurt Pepper. Not that Loki didn’t deserve to get hurt, a little, with his delicate wrists cuffed at the headboard and his thighs spread to better accommodate his… 

“Sir, I hate to interrupt…” 

“No you don’t,” Tony replied cheerfully, hitting at a dented piece of helmet and wishing it was his thumb. 

“… but a situation had arisen.” 

One of the holographic screens switched on to a news channel. Tony continued to hammer at the suit until the words ‘bombs’ and ‘terrorist’ and ‘Avengers Tower’ somehow ended up in the same sentence on the journalist’s lips. 

“Shit, shit, shit. Ouch!” This time, he’d hurt his thumb. “Jarv, prepare the Mark 69.” 

“All ready for you, Sir.” 

Tony winced as the first gauntlet launched on his tired forearm. “What would I do without you, Jarv?” 

“You might not want to consider it, Sir.” 

Tony chuckled; inwardly, he wanted to scream. Not because his city was attacked _again_. He was used to it, after the Chitauri, Ultron, Amora and all the other assholes who had dared invade his home. No: he wanted to scream because his favorite coffee shop had apparently been blown to pieces, and what did that mean for Loki? 

“Tell me where he is, Jarv.” 

The AI didn’t have to ask who he was referring to, but he still had to remind him of his duties. “Captain Rogers had asked for your presence at…” 

“Captain Rogers can go screw Barnes for all I care.” 

“Shall I convey your recommendation?” 

Tony exited the Tower and flew straight for the area of buildings on fire. Thick smoke rose hundred of feet above the grounds. Civilian casualties flickered in red on the suit’s faceplate. 

“Stark?” Steve called. “Stark, where are you going?!” 

“I’m late for my dentist appointment,” Tony replied, before adding for Jarvis alone: “Cut me from the coms network for a little while and tell me where the fuck Loki has vanished!” 

He couldn’t be dead, couldn’t. But he was mortal now, and that explosion had been pretty impressive on TV, with all that coffee splashed over ruined walls like so many blood smudges. Tony let out a keening noise as he came closer to the target picked up by the terrorist cell.  

“Jarvis?” Impatience and nervousness pumped adrenaline in his bloodstream. He could taste blood in his mouth. “WHERE IS HE?” 

“At your nine o’clock, Sir, twelve meters to your…” 

“I see him.” 

Tony quickly strode towards the counter now in ruins. Wasted pastries littered the floor, brown patches spikes with shards of glass. Tony saw it all, but nothing truly registered except the lithe form curled on its side against a burnt wall.  

Loki was half buried under a pile of concrete. The words ‘The Jewel’ embroidered on his apron were crimson red. Blood ran down the side of his face, pooling near a gash on his shoulder.  

Tony quickly removed every single thing pining him down.  

“Vitals?” 

“He’s still breathing, Sir. Pulse at 52 bpm, important blood loss…” 

“Yes, yes, I see it. Have Friday organize everything for our return.” 

“ _Our_ , Sir?”  

Tony didn’t need to repeat; Jarvis was just being the sassy friend he needed to keep his cool right now. Struggling to breathe for absolutely no reason, he sat on his haunches and rolled Loki on his back, directed by his IA. No broken bone, but a few shaken ribs. Probably a concussion. Tony knew a great deal about concussions. He also knew that if Loki stayed silent one minute longer, he would probably go mad.  

“Wake up, asshole.” He ran a hand down his ruined apron, trying to convey some of his strength in a show of weakness that left him feel raw. “Don’t you dare die on me.” 

Loki’s nostrils flared. A moment later, his eyelids fluttered open. They were the greenest eyes Tony had ever seen. 

“Why, I didn’t…” Loki coughed. “…think you cared, Stark.” 

“Right gauntlet off, Jarv.” The suit folded into itself. Tony ran his naked thumb over Loki’s bruised lips. Scarlet blood came off a deep cut across his chin and lower lip. The words sounded unsure as they left his own intact lips. “You’re mine to kill, that’s all.” Loki’s delicate, beautiful lashes closed shut. “Peculiar. I used to think the same about you… a long… long time a… go.” 

“Stay awake, goddamn it!” 

He slapped him twice, hard, forgetting all about the concussion. Green irises, full of rage and something too intense for words, pierced Tony’s heart before he could raise his usual walls. Fuck. Loki was so human, so vulnerable in his arms. Tony gently lifted him up, using the suit’s strength to lift them both from the ground.   

  **OoO**  

Loki spent his convalescence in the penthouse.  

The first day, Tony couldn’t bring himself to leave his side. Loki, being awake but too weak to move around much, tried to annoy him enough to leave him alone, but Tony was every inch as obstinate as him. So they spent most of that day screaming at each other’s head, when they weren’t exchanging glares in silence.  

Still, Tony did his best to take care of him. He didn’t stop long enough to consider why. He just did it, ordering meals in and bringing water glasses and standing at the bathroom’s door every time Loki needed to use the loo. 

The second day, Tony made sure his teammates saw him in the common are and in the lab. He didn’t spent a lot of time in either, but he sure as hell didn’t want the others to start wondering at his new predilection for solitude _without_ tech. Natasha probably suspected something, because she always suspected something, and Steve and Barnes exchanged worryingly knowledgeable glances, but Tony smiled like if nothing was amiss and got back to Loki as soon as possible. 

The third day, Tony lent him a Starkpad to pass the time. When Loki shouted at him to come sit down by the bed so they could have some serious conversation about why those stupid humans (at which point Tony reminded him that he, too, was human) still hadn’t figured out a unifying theory of quantum gravity, Tony found himself falling a little bit more in love. 

Because he could lie to himself as much as he wanted, there was no reason for him to take so much care of someone. He’d never been a considerate man, and certainly not a patient one, but he tried hard for Loki.  

The fourth day, Tony let him have coffee. 

“This…” Loki pursed his lips, nose crunching in disgust. “This taste likes manure.” 

“We say ‘shit’ down here, old man.” 

Loki just stuck his tongue at him. Tony promptly left the room before doing something stupid, like kneeling on the bed to suck that tongue into his mouth and listen to Loki’s moans. He left because while Loki flirted back, there was no promise about feelings, and Tony hated to feel that vulnerable.   

The fifth day, Loki asked for a bath. 

“I can run one for you,” Tony replied cautiously. _And I could scrub your back, too, and clean your cock with my mouth._  

Those green eyes flashed darker. “You may wash my hair as well.” 

Loki had long, dark hair that Tony was only too happy to play with. He threaded his hands into the mussed strands as Loki arched further back. The former god had water up to his chest. Tony tried not to stare too hard at the pink nipples. He might have pulled too hard a couple of times as he _tried_. 

“Do you regret being stranded here?” he blurted suddenly. 

He could have slapped himself. Repeatedly. Fortunately for the blushing mess that was his face, Loki was too busy enjoying the hands massaging his scalp to look up.  

A soft sigh broke the silence. “Of course I do. I miss my magic. It is part of me, and as long as the Allfather keeps it locked away, I am always… on edge.” 

Knowing the answer didn’t soften the blow to his heart. “Of course. Stupid of me to ask.” 

“It’s an interesting experience, though. Thor,” he said in that tone of voice that let everybody know they weren’t brothers, “told me that the Allfather may give it back in a few years time, if I continue to behave.” 

Tony couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. He rinsed Loki’s hair once more. For a guy, Loki certainly had high standards of hygiene. As soon as he reclined back in the tube, head back for further worshiping, Tony placed his thumbs against his temples and tried to ease the headache he knew Loki had endured the whole day.    

“Are you afraid I will vanish from your realm?”  

Tony’s heart started a game of ping-pong with itself against his ribcage. “Whatever makes you think that?” 

Water slouched around in the tube. A pink foot rose at the other end, delicate toes curling.  

“I may be human now, but I have roamed the whole of Yggdrasil for millennia, Tony Stark. I _do_ notice when someone takes an… interest in me.” 

Tony’s jaw dropped. All his brilliant, sultry replies left his mind, and he could only gape as Loki slowly turned around and rose, his lean, pale and basically perfect body dripping water. There was a fierce cast to his features, and a hard, arousing glint in those eyes narrowed to slits. 

“I am growing tired of this little game we’ve been playing for years, Stark.” 

Somehow, Tony found back his tongue. “You mean when you came for that drink. And tossed me out of my window.” 

Loki arched an eyebrow. Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away from him; he studied every inch offered, not caring if Loki smirked at the obvious want he must radiate. But Loki didn’t smirk. He waited.  

“Do you plan to punish me, now that the Allfather had robbed me of my righteous strength?” 

So vulnerable, and yet so proud. Maybe he, too, was trying not to get his heart hurt in the process. 

“I don’t plan to punish you, no.” 

“Then whatever do you want, Stark?” 

“For starters, for you to get out of that bath.” 

Loki had no sooner touched the ground that Tony cupped his jaw and kissed him for all he was worth. Loki immediately parted his lips, welcoming Tony’s tongue with a sound deep into his throat that shot straight to the man’s cock. 

“Fuck.” 

“Eloquent as ever.” 

Stumbling as they kissed, they found their way back to the master bedroom. Rock hard from just Loki’s body pressed against his, Tony pushed him backwards until he fell on the bed. He quickly covered him, moaning as their cocks rubbed against each other. Loki’s mouth fastened on his neck, drawing a dark bruise.  

“Do you want to fuck me because of those coffees I made you, Stark?” 

Tony inhaled sharply. God, that voice just did things to him that tore at his self-control. And he needed every drop of that self-control if he wanted to take Loki apart and enjoy the show.  

“I want to fuck you because you look like you’d be gorgeous with my cock up your ass, _Loki_.” 

A shiver ran through Loki’s form. Tony fanned both hands across his torso, caressing the solid planes of his stomach, adoring the narrow waist, worshiping those thin yet muscled thighs that would fit handsomely across his shoulders. He couldn’t wait to taste him. It was torture to go that slow, but Loki was still healing, and he was human. 

But Tony, too, was only human. Groaning low in his throat, he threaded a hand in Loki’s hair and squeezed just enough to have the god part his lips. Tony dove into that warm, wet mouth with no notion of gentleness whatsoever, intent on devouring every inch, and claim it as his. Loki was _his_ , had fucking been since he set foot in America.  

Nails dug into skin. Pain flared even as pleasure spiked. Tony bit down a bruised lip while dragging a hand to Loki’s inner thigh. Those milky legs parted on their own accord, exposing everything. Tony drew a raged breath before closing a hand on the gorgeous length already leaking. Loki was uncut, and of a color Tony had never seen and couldn’t quite name. ‘In the name of science’ was only the tenth reason on the list of why he fit his mouth around that cock and proceeded to make a mess of Loki. 

“Stark…” 

He slid a finger into the hot, wet ring of muscles further back. His whole digit was swallowed almost instantly. Head bobbing up and down Loki’s length, Tony added a second finger, caressing the pulsating walls begging for his cock. He ignored the call as long as he could, sucking in rhythm with his fingering. The unexpected sweet taste of precum on his tongue made him close his eyes in delight. He hummed, sucking harder, harsher. Loki shouted something. It might have been his name. 

“What is this?” 

Tony had rolled over to retrieve a condom. Loki’s eyes kept darting between the small wrapping and Tony’s red mouth.  

“Protection. I know I’m clean, but when people fuck around for millennia…” 

“I did no such thing.” 

“Then you’re clean?” Tony asked breathlessly. 

Loki licked his lower lip, eyes lost into the past. 

“You could say so, yes. I find it worthless to collect what you humans call ‘one-night-stands’.” 

There were a lot of meaningful words in that sentence, Tony was sure. But Loki was naked, and Tony was planning to fuck him for at least one hour, so he really didn’t want to spend too much time poking at all those frightening concepts normal people called feelings. 

“Should I be flattered, then, that you chose me?” 

“Only if you live up to that reputation of yours.” 

Oh, was that a challenge? But it was, Tony realized with an equal mixture of glee and arousal, spying the avid hunger lurking in those green eyes.  

“Rest assured that I will have you scream my name.” 

Loki squirmed, arranging his body just so.  

“Do your worst, Stark.” 

“Tony,” he replied automatically. “If I’m going to fill your ass with my cum, it calls for some familiarity, don’t you think?” 

The noise that left Loki’s mouth might have made him orgasm on the spot if he hadn’t been so focused on arranging those legs around his shoulders.  

“Tony,” Loki said. “Tony.” A pause. “I wonder if I could still conceive in that form.” 

“Concei… WHAT?” 

Loki snarled. Tony had no time to ask for a second meaning of ‘conceive’; Loki’s hips had snapped forwards, and just like that, his cock was sheathed in pure warmth. Tony growled and pulled back, only to thrust back in with so much force they both gasped. 

After that, he forgot all about words and feelings. The sensation of Loki wrapped all around him was almost too much, and the pleasure… He’d had his fair share of lovers over the years, but never had he experienced such joy from the act, from the shared intimacy. He had to slow down multiple times to postpone his orgasm. 

“Give it to me,” he crooned, moving Loki’s legs so that he could thrust deeper, and yes, he’d found the spot, Loki was _gone._ He would have him come first, untouched. “Let go, babe. Come for me.” Loki’s back arched violently. “Yes, yes, that’s perfect, you’re perfect. God, you’re so gorgeous like that, Loki.” 

The other let one last shout as he came all over his belly.  

Cheeks flushed, cum all over his belly, the former god looked incredibly debauched. Tony caressed the trembling thighs, before bending over to lick him clean of all that tasty whiteness. He hummed as he did so, relishing the small keening noises he’d started to cherish. 

“You’re still hard,” Loki remarked once he was done. “On your back.” 

For someone who was in convalescence and had just spent himself, Loki showed no sign of weariness as he proceeded to suck Tony to completion. He was good, very good, but it could have been his first time and still Tony would have come. He’d been that close, and the mere touch of Loki’s tongue along his glans had sent him over the edge. 

“Fuck.” 

“I would say that’s accurate,” Loki crooned, the smug bastard.   

They fell asleep soon afterwards. It was the middle of the night when they woke again.  

“Take me,” Tony whispered in Loki’s ear. “I want you inside of me.” 

The sixth day was mostly a variation on the same theme.  

The seventh day, Tony was considering bringing Loki down for a common breakfast. And a common argument, to be sure. And yet Natasha might just have spread the word already.  

“Your thoughts are loud,” Loki complained, nose burying into his neck. “What is it?” 

Tony traced the hard lines of Loki’s face with his thumb, listening to the peaceful beat of his heart. Questions, as usual, tumble-dried in his brain.  

“Did you have any choice in your… relocation?”  

Loki huffed. “Apparently, it was the remains of my _magic_ that chose New York.” 

“And the direct vicinity of my offices. How subtle.” 

“Whatever do you think, just say it.” 

Loki _had_ asked, hadn’t he? Tony swallowed back a smile. He was ridiculously happy. 

“Maybe you were… fated to end up here, according to your magic at least. I can certainly get used to a human version of you. More manageable.” 

Loki was suddenly above him, one hand on Tony’s throat. It trailed down his chest, stopping above the arc reactor. Tony resisted the urge to kick him away. Insecurities. Power play. He could deal with a little stress.  

“I’m not something to be conquered and kept, mortal.” 

“Neither am I, _mortal._ ”  

“Quite.” 

Loki bent down to kiss him, and Tony found himself on the receiving hand of centuries of experience in the bedroom. As cures to shitty mornings went, Loki was pretty much unbeatable.  

 **(** **Д** **– The End –** **(** **Д**


End file.
